


Powerline

by taffrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Everyone Is Alive, Firefighter!Dean, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Top!Cas, beginning loosely based on a goofy movie, bottom!Dean, mary is alive au, okay semi-adjusted dean au, well-adjusted dean au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffrey/pseuds/taffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel finally get together the summer before they go off to college. They break up, only to be reunited years later when Castiel comes back to visit Kansas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerline

Powerline

"Studies show that students lose about 65% of the information they learned in school." It was the last assembly of the year, on the last day of school. The principal, Garth Fitzgerald, gave this talk every year, trying to encourage his students to take summer school and "stay on the right path" during their break. It never worked.  
Unlike the other seniors, Cas hadn't heard this talk three times already. He and his brother Gabriel moved from New York at the beginning of the school year because of Gabriel's job relocation. They had also changed their last name to Novak, to avoid anyone from their past life from finding them too easily. "It'll be a nice, fresh start for us, kiddo" Gabe had said, and Cas agreed. He had enjoyed this past year at Lawrence High School, especially because of Dean Winchester, the gorgeous boy he would exchange shy glances with during English class. Now seated on the floor of his school's gym, Cas began to tune out Mr. Fitzgerald and thought of how Dean looked when he was looking right at Cas. Dean didn't often come to these assemblies, but Cas still turned to search the bleachers behind him to see if he was there. Suddenly, the lights and the sound cut out. Cas' attention returned to the center of the gym, where the principal was thumping his microphone and walking over to the tech kids. The opening notes of "You Shook Me All Night Long" rang out in the gymnasium and the lights came back on, revealing Dean Winchester in a punk prep-school get up, complete with the hat, holding an inflatable guitar and fingering along. He began to lip sync and led people to sing along. He seemed to only perform for the seniors. Cas was seated in the first row on the floor, with the rest of his physics class. His knees were folded up to his chest, mouth open, eyes wide with the pupils dilated. Eventually Dean abandoned the blowup guitar and began crawling toward Cas as he continued to sing along. Dean's face was so close that Cas could finally notice he had a beautiful smattering freckles across his nose, and that his eyes were even a more spectacular green up close. Cas could smell his cologne filling the air, and they were so close to kissing, just a few more inches. Cas' heart was pounding as the boy's tanned face grew almost close enough for that decisive moment - until the music stopped and Mr. Fitzgerald's voice came over the speakers.  
"All right guys, back to class. Dean Winchester, I will see you in my office immediately." The students all groaned and "ooohed" appropriately before shuffling off to their last few classes of the year. Cas was the last to get up and get to his next class when he noticed the red handkerchief by his feet. He remembered it as the one in Dean's uniform jacket pocket. It smelled strongly of Dean's cologne, so Cas presumed the boy had sprayed himself down after getting into costume. He rubbed the material fondly before folding it up and putting in his pocket. Meanwhile, Dean Winchester was making his way to Mr. Fitzgerald's office. He knocked on the open door with a cheeky "You asked to see me, sir?" Waved in from behind the desk, Dean sauntered to one of the chairs, still riding high on the adrenaline from his performance.  
"Well Dean, I'm going to keep this pretty short. I know you're a decent kid, and it's your last day here at Lawrence High. Since no one got hurt and you didn't disrupt much, I'm just gonna count this as the senior prank and let you off. I could keep you from going to grad night as punishment, but you're not going anyway, are you?"  
"No sir, it's not really my thing."  
"Well, okay. But to make it seem like there was some sort of reprimand, tell people you can't go. Students can't think you got off with no consequences or we’ll have this sort of stuff happening way too often."  
"You got it," he replied with a smirk.  
"All righty then, get back to class, Winchester. And pretend I really grilled you! I need to build up my reputation as a tough guy." With Mr. Fitzgerald's mousy appearance and jovial attitude, it was almost impossible for the man to even hope to cultivate a reputation of a hard-ass. Dean winked but then slumped out of the room, head hung low to keep up the charade. He got a late pass from the front desk and headed to his art class that he had taken only to fulfill his art requirements. Neither Dean nor Cas (who was currently in his Latin class) could really pay attention. Most of the school still had finals, but Latin had their finals a week ago and art had its final project due at the beginning of class, so the boys sat in their respective classes in a daze signing yearbooks. The 50 minutes were finally over and the bell signifying the end of class finally went off. Right as Cas was leaving, Joanna Beth slipped him a note.  
Meet me by my car - D.W.  
Cas felt his stomach flutter. The two had talked during class and exchange heady looks on occasion, but never much outside of class. He wondered what could be in store.  
Cas found Dean in the parking lot, leaning against his black 1967 Chevy Impala, still dressed in his preppy outfit. They exchanged another of their shy smiles as the boy walked over.  
"You asked to see me?" For an eighteen year old, Cas’s voice was alarmingly deep and gravelly.  
"Wanna take a ride, Novak?"  
Cas beamed. "Okay." Dean matched Cas's smile before both looked down at the ground. Dean turned and got in as Cas made his way around. With the characteristic creak and slam of the Impala's door signaling Cas' presence, Dean started up the car.  
"Listen to my baby purr." The boy started petting the dashboard as the engine grumbled. Cas fixated on the way the sun came in through the windshield and illuminated Dean's freckled hand just so.  
"You ever been to the Roadhouse?" Dean was shouting a little as he turned down the radio that turned on with the car. Green eyes met blue.  
"Is that Joanna Beth's mother's place? Isn't that a bar?" Cas inquired.  
"Okay, first off, it's 'Jo;' don't ever let her catch you calling her 'Joanna Beth'" He said the name in a mocking tone. "Second, it's only closed off to minors as a bar later at night. Right now, it's a place with awesome cheeseburgers and milkshakes." Dean shifted the gears to pull out of the lot, decision apparently made. Other than the classic rock station Dean left on, the car ride was quiet. Cas was just content staring at Dean's focused driving. It wasn’t until they reached their first red light that Dean broke the silence.  
“I guess since we’re taking the same car we can get this date started a little early. So tell me about yourself, Cas.” He watched as the boy’s blue eyes widened. And Dean thought he was nervous. This was, after all, the first time they’ve ever spoken about something not class related. Neither boy could bring it to himself to make a move during the year. Dean supposed it was all that built up tension that led to his little stunt earlier.  
“What would you like to know?” Cas tried to sound casual. It wasn’t like he was riding shotgun in the cutest boy in school’s car on their way to a date or anything. Between things he never really talked about and the few things he actually did, Cas felt blank. What could he say that would interest the boy who had caught his eye all those months ago?  
“I don’t know man, let’s start easy: Is Cas short for something or is it just Cas?”  
“My name is Castiel.” The response was quiet, like he didn’t want to admit it. Dean snuck a glance over at him, and saw that Cas-Castiel-looking down sadly. Dean swallowed. “All right, let me have a do-over. Favorite color?“  
Castiel was quicker to respond this time, and it was clear to Dean that whatever made him sad didn’t last long.  
“Green.”  
Dean blushed, then looked over and smiled. “Okay, let’s go back and forth. Your turn, Cas.”  
“Um...I guess same question for you.” Cas didn’t think “Is this really happening?” would count as a question.  
“I like blue.” Dean pursed his lips like he was satisfied with his decision. “Okay my turn...Tell me about one of the best days of your life.”  
Cas looked down at his lap and furrowed his brow. He stared out the window for a moment before looking over to Dean.  
“So far? Today.”  
A small smile quirked at the edge of Dean’s mouth. He was glad his earlier blunder had been overlooked. “Well it’s just getting started, sweetheart.”  
The boys, having finally reached their destination, got out of the car. Once inside, Dean told Cas to pick any table he liked before going to talk to Jo, who had waved him over.  
“Geez Jo, do you take a friggin’ jet pack over here?” Dean leaned over the bar to do their special fist bump. They’d had the special handshake since elementary school and never really grew too cool for it.  
“You’d think if your mom owned the place she wouldn’t be such a stickler for punctuality, but, you know, I have to ‘set a good example for the other employees.’” Jo rolled her eyes. “But, oh my god, so it looks like your little stunt worked!” Dean shot a shy look over to the booth Cas had chosen.  
“Yeah. It did.”  
“You dork! You are so gone on this guy!” Jo punched his arm.  
“Don’t forget to thank me when you guys get married!” Dean and Jo’s friend Ash walked out past them carrying a case of beer. Ash had rigged the whole sound and lights system, and Dean would be forever grateful.  
“Okay, okay, enough of this shit, I need to get back to my date.” He gave them a cheeky smile before heading over to Cas’ booth.  
“Hey, sorry man,” he apologized as he slid in next to Cas. Jo had apparently followed Dean to the table, because as soon as he was settled, she began taking their orders.  
“So, boys, what can I getcha today? Dean, you having your usual?”  
“Sure. And a milkshake to share.”  
“Cas?”  
“I’m not sure what his usual is, but I’ll have the same. Why not?”  
“Good choice.” With that, Jo was gone, and now they were alone again.  
“So, tell me Cas, you got any siblings?”  
“Just one.”  
“Me too." The boys fell into easy conversation exchanging weird stories of their siblings. The stories continued into their meal of bacon cheeseburgers and their shared milkshake. Cas had never had such an easy time talking with someone, and Dean seemed to get his humor. He felt so at ease, and that he wasn’t lying when he said today was the best day of his life. They sat around for a while after their meal, just chatting and digesting. Dean had completely slumped down in the booth and was rubbing his stomach absently as he talked. Eventually he changed the subject.  
“Do you wanna maybe come back to my place and watch a movie?”  
“Yes, I would like that.”  
“Sounds good dude. Let’s go.” Dean began to struggle to get up.  
“Don’t we have to pay?” Cas asked, looking around for Jo.  
“It’s on me. Ellen’s a friend of my dad’s.”  
“But shouldn’t I pay?”  
“Listen, next time you can ask me out and you can pay.”  
“I’ll hold you to this.” The boys smiled, and Dean shouted to Jo “Tell Ellen I said ‘Thanks!’” to which Jo responded to by shouting “Go get ‘em, tiger!”  
The drive to Dean’s house was spent in a comfortable silence. Both boys were full and content to just lean back in their seats and listen to the radio until they arrived. Dean unlocked the door and shouted “Hey mom!” to which they heard a “Hi, sweetheart!” accompanied with the sound of some pots clanging.  
“Me ‘n Cas are gonna watch a movie in the basement.”  
“Okay! Is your friend staying for dinner?”  
Dean and Cas exchanged glances. Dean quirked his brow and Cas smiled in response.  
“Yeah he is!” The boys then practically leapt down the stairs. The basement was cozy, with a TV and rows and rows of DVDs on the bookshelves next to it, and a couch, large and worn. There were a few blankets and pillows on the couch, evidence that someone spent a lot of time down there. Dean caught Cas looking at the couch.  
“Some weekends I never see daylight. Come here and pick a movie.” Cas was in awe of the vast collection. There were westerns and action films and TV box sets, all alphabetized of course.  
“What are you in the mood for?”  
“I have no idea.” Cas barely knew where to look.  
“Okay, let’s start with the basics. How about action?”  
“Sounds good.”  
“You ever seen Die Hard?”  
“Die what?”  
“Decision made. It’s time for you to watch your new favorite movie.” Dean swiped the DVD off the shelf with the skill that suggested he could find the film with his eyes closed.  
“Go get comfortable on the couch while I set this up.”  
Cas tugged a blanket and wrapped it around himself. He liked the comfort of something around him. When the menu finally presented itself on the screen, Dean turned to find what he could only describe as adorable. Cas had wrapped a thin blanket over his shoulders and the shuffling had made parts of his dark brown hair stick up more than usual. He was staring at the television with wide blue eyes and looked every bit as awestruck as he had when he walked into Dean’s class so many months ago. Dean pressed ‘Play’ and got to work on moving closer to Cas. He used his good moves; he sat a bit close, put his arm on the back of the couch before moving it to Cas’ shoulders. Cas seemed to pick up on these cues because Hans Gruber’s men had barely infiltrated Nakatomi Plaza by the time they were cuddling. Cas knew none of the scarves or blankets in the world would ever compare to the feeling of having Dean Winchester’s arms wrapped around his body. He breathed deeply, taking in what was left of Dean’s cologne. Dean’s right hand came around Cas’ right arm and intertwined their fingers from above. Cas knew what he wanted to happen next, so as John McClane was trying desperately to get help on screen, Cas turned and began to kiss up Dean’s neck. He pressed small kisses up his neck, along his jaw, expertly avoiding his lips. Dean’s hand came up to cradle Cas’ face before kissing him fully. Eventually, some tongue was introduced and it erupted into a full-blown makeout session. Cas ended up straddling Dean’s lap and running his hands through the short, dirty blonde hair. They broke apart for air, their hearts beating erratically, breathing heavily, and they locked eyes and smiled. They continued to alternate between kissing and cuddling until the movie ended, with their final position being Dean lying on his back with Cas snuggled on his chest. As the credits rolled, Cas leaned up, and said “You’re right. This is my favorite movie.”

After letting the credits die out and subsequently dealing with the menu animation for the tenth time in a row, the pair decided to watch the sequel, Die Hard 2: Die Harder. And by "watch" they meant "make out during." The film served its purpose as background noise as they attempted to suck each other's face off. They'd break off at random points and give each other a goofy smile, giggling under their breath, before attacking one another once more. With nearly four hours of rigorous making out (they didn't feel comfortable enough to go further, since Dean's mom was right upstairs and came down to grab something once but it was enough to spook them into keeping it PG) and aggressive snuggling, the pair decided to venture upstairs to see what Mrs. Winchester was cooking. It turned out to be chicken and brown rice (probably a Sam-inspired dish, but Dean would never admit he sort of liked it).  
"Where is everyone, Mom?"  
"Your dad's working late tonight and Sammy's at a friend's for some bonfire/end of the year sleepover. It's just us three tonight." Mary had seen her oldest son snuggling with this new friend, and hoped she could get to know the new boy over dinner. Something told her that she'd be seeing a lot more of him in this summer.

Cas followed Dean’s lead in helping set the table. Once settled, Dean’s hand snaked along Cas’ thigh, eliciting a shudder in the other boy.  
“Are you cold?” Mary asked.  
“No, no, I’m fine.” Cas’ voice hadn’t cracked like that since puberty. He definitely needed to get Dean back for that. “Just a random shiver; I was under a blanket for a while,” he explained as he grazed his own hand over Dean’s crotch. Dean dropped his fork and pulled his hand away, knowing this was a dangerous game to play while his mother was sitting right there and oh my god what if she noticed.  
Mary jumped right into the typical interested parent interrogation as she ate.  
“So, Cas, is it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Cas. What are your plans for the summer? Are you going to school in the fall?”  
“Jesus Christ Mom, ask him about his 401K too while you’re at it.” Dean tried to defend Cas from his mother’s questioning.  
“Good point. Cas, do you have a good retirement plan? It’s never too early to invest in your future.”  
“Oh my God!”  
Cas was able to hold his own, however. He knew she was asking because she cared, and he relished the attention. “Actually I have a job lined up this summer at Rupert’s Ice Cream Parlor, and I’m going to University of Texas this fall. As for my 401K, I am afraid to say I haven’t done much about it.”  
Mary chuckled at his response to her joke.  
“Dean has a summer job too; at his Uncle Bobby’s Salvage Yard.”  
“I like cars,” Dean said with a full mouth of chicken.  
Mary continued, “What I was trying to say was that I hope your schedules line up often this summer.”  
Cas smiled shyly and quietly agreed. Dean nudged his foot with his own.  
“Well, Dean, even though we’re having a small graduation party next weekend, I wanted to make you something nice for your last day of high school-”  
“Is it pie? Mom. You gotta tell me. Did you make me a pie? What flavor? Cherry? Apple? I don’t care. Cas, you gotta try my mom’s pie. Mom. Mom.”  
“Sometimes I wonder if all those ‘I love you, Moms’ you’ve told me over the years were just thinly veiled declarations for my pie instead.”  
“I love you, pie-I mean Mom.”  
Cas knew Dean was joking, but the love in his words was evident. He wished he could have joked around with his own mom like this. He wondered if she would have even been the type of person to joke around with. Maybe that was where Gabriel got his prankster ways from.  
“So, Mom, I appreciate the pie and all, but I was kind of hoping to take Cas out stargazing tonight. Can we take the pie to go?”  
“Of course, honey. Don’t forget some blankets! I know it’s hot, but they’re nice to sit on.”  
“Sure thing Mom. C’mon Cas, let’s clean up and grab blankets and go.”

The ride to the “best damn stargazing spot in Kansas” (according to Dean) was filled with dramatic impressions of their senior year teachers. Cas doesn’t remember the last time he laughed this hard. They pulled into the lot by Singer Auto Salvage, but continued out, much to Cas’ confusion.  
“I’m not really supposed to take her out this far, but it’s kinda worth it.” Dean explained, as he drove the car past the junkyard and into the grassy yard beyond. He parked the car and mumbled a quick “Stay here for a sec” before jumping out and grabbing blankets and the pie to set up their seats. Soon enough, he opened the passenger door and held his hand out to Cas. They parted for a brief moment before they climbed up on the Impala’s hood, but Dean sought out the other teen’s hand as soon as they had settled. Cas leaned in for a tender kiss, as a thank you for all the effort Dean had put in the day.  
“The stars look amazing,” Cas remarked after finally pulling away.  
“Not as amazing as your eyes.”  
“Aw come on, Winchester, don’t ruin your smooth guy cred with a cheesy line like that.” Cas was secretly thrilled, but didn’t know if what Dean was saying was real. It was safer to wave it off. “Okay, how about I try one.” He paused to think. “These stars and their constellations are nothing compared to your freckles.”  
Dean quickly covered his face. “Low blow, man! These fuckin’ things make me look like Pippi Longstocking!”  
“Hey, I bet those pigtails were great handles when she started having sex.”  
“Oh my God, I’m on a date with the biggest perv in Kansas. What other childhood characters are you gonna defile for me?”  
“I’ve always wondered if Holden Caulfield would be so whiny if he had just gotten laid.”  
“You know, I was expecting a lot worse, but I’ve actually thought that. Like c’mon, Stradlater coulda given him a handy or something. At least as an apology for stretching out his coat. Who does that? Why does everyone abuse this guy’s cold weather clothing?”  
Cas couldn’t follow up the rant with anything but a filthy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be made more often now


End file.
